


The Small Things in Life

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Peridot discovers that efficiency isn't everything.





	The Small Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



"I don't understand. It's so _inefficient_."

"We've been through this, Peridot," Steven sighed. "Humans need to eat."

"Yes, yes, but what you need are nutrients! Not this... 'junk food' with too many calories that you won't use. What's the point? It's a waste!"

"Life isn't ony about efficiency. It's about enjoying yourself. Sometimes, you need to appreciate a greasy slice of pizza simply for what it is."

"But--"

"Just eat the pizza," Amethyst interrupted. She shoved a slice into Peridot's mouth.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"... I think I see your point."


End file.
